purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aftermath
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 15 |airDate= 31st December 2017 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= The First Battle |nextEpisode= Season Two }} is the fifteenth episode of season one of Paradox and the season finale. It aired on December 31st, 2017 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by Purry Sunray. Story The travellers walk back to Scarlette’s HQ, injured, hungry and exahusted. Steven tells everyone that they all did the best they could. Miguel tells him to shut up because their adventure isn’t over yet. Steven says anyone who thinks they can beat the burning man is crazy and Miguel says they’re almost close so he should stop being so negative and shut his mouth. Arianna looks up, telling everyone to look at they see the burning man and his dragon making it’s way through the sky, two small baby dragons following behind as he disappears into the sky with a dark flash. Miguel yells, swearing and kicking up rocks in anger. Purry tells him to calm down, she looks like she’s on the verge of crying. Miguel stops talking, just silently groaning to himself. Noah bonds with Little Buddy, slightly annoying Arianna and she asks Noah to teach Little Buddy english, rather aggressivly. Purry tells her to stop yelling. Arianna stops and turns towards Purry, pushing her. Purry shoves Arianna backwards and tells her to go away. Jayme tries to stop them but Arianna tugs Purry’s hair, causing Purry to punch Arianna in the gut. Steven grabs Purry while Jayme grabs Arianna. Jayme tells them they can’t start fighting now and they’re suppost to be a team. ----- Jamie screams as his skin glows, his eyes turning into the back of his head and becoming black before fading to a normal blue. Scarlette smiles as Jamie’s humanity seems to be restored and she stops the spell. Jamie’s eyes flashing to a light grey and staying that way. Scarlette seems very happy, telling him how she failed him before but now things are different. The man behind them says he’s very proud of Scarlette. Scarlette asks if now the man would do something for her. ---- The travellers reach Scarlette’s HQ, heading inside as Scarlette runs down the hallway, a loud bang of a door heard as she greets the travellers. She smiles sympathetically, asking where Mira is. Chey says how Mira scarificed her life to save Chey. Scarlette nods, looking across the group until her eyes lay on Little Buddy, she appears to sneer at him. Scarlette asks where Austin is, Jayme says he died. Everyone looks very sad and exhausted. Scarlette apologizes, smiling sweetly and telling them to rest up and she’ll arrange transport for them and a crew of warriors to help them in the battle. Arianna asks why they should do it. Arianna starts arguing with Scarlette about how they’re being forced into this and they never asked to be ripped from their homes in Redwood. Scarlette laughs and tells her that it was never real. Arianna tells Scarlette to do it herself instead of staying here like some stupid princess. Sara tells them to cut it off. Scarlette tells them to go to their living quaters to rest. ---- Austin backtracks until he reaches the village, which has been totally destroyed and zombies begin scavenging the area. He groans, not exactly knowing the way back so he just continues moving. His walk a mere stumble as he looks for somewhere to go. He comes across some trolls who lead human children behind them. The trolls spot him and hold up their daggars. Austin tells them he means no harm but as he’s doing this he crumples to the ground as his wounds start hurting again. The trolls take him in, leaving him no choice but to come back to their homes to be healed. ---- Jamie screams from the room he’s trapped in, which happens to be soundproof. The man also stands inside, watching as Jamie tries to get out. The man tells him it wont work, Jamie eventually gives up, turning to the man and asking who he is and what he wants. The man introduces himself as Jiihn and he’s going to bring down the kingdom. ---- Scarlette sits inside a large library, staring down at a book. She opens it, revealing that it’s completely hollowed out with no pages. inside lies ashes. She whispers to herself the exact same thing that Jiihn had said a few seconds ago to Jamie as she closes the book filled with Maria’s ashes. The back of her neck exposed due to her ponytail, showing a slice down it and a blinking, red light coming from under her skin. PARADOX WILL CONTINUE IN 2018 WITH SEASON TWO - AVENGE. Poll Did you enjoy the season? yes no i am UNDECIDED!!!!!! Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Maria *Jayme *Chey *Austin *Arianna *Steven *Andrew *Sara *Scarlette *Little Buddy *The Burning Man *Jamie *Jiihn Trivia *Jiihn is based on John from The Clique ™ * * Firsts * * * Lasts * * *